Beauté de la Victoire
by Bergere
Summary: OS. Fleur Delacour, la femme au sang de Vélane. On la jalouse, on la désire. Mais au fond, qui a-t-il ? Comment se faire aimer lorsque l'on ensorcèle ? Un parcours humain derrière un pouvoir magique.


_Salut tout le monde! _

_Je publie ça, je me demande même encore pourquoi maintenant : et oui, publication en direct de Manhattan ! J'ai écris ça avant de partir, c'est sur ma clé USB, je me suis dit... why not ? Et donc, voilà ! _

_Pourquoi j'ai écris ça ? Franchement, j'en sais rien, mais pourquoi pas après tout ! J'espère simplement que cela vous plaira, et j'attends avec impatience vos avis !_

_Bises, Bergère._

_PS : Je ne possède rien blabla bla !  
><em>

**Beauté de la Victoire.**

Je vais vous avouer un secret : je ne suis pas belle. Pas laide non plus, c'est vrai, ce serait mentir. Mais je ne suis pas belle, pas sublime, mes traits n'ont rien d'original, mes formes rien d'intéressant, mes expressions une totale banalité. Je suis une femme ordinaire, mais j'ai ce reste héréditaire, en moi. Qui a changé ma vie.

Quand j'étais petite, ça ne me faisait pas grand-chose : une Vélane, c'est une affaire de séduction féminine et adulte, rien à voir avec ce qu'une bouille de gamine peut produire de sourires niais et d'apitoiements des autres. C'est à l'adolescence que tout a changé. Lorsque j'ai eu 13 ans, ma mère m'a prise à part, et nous avons eu une conversation dont je me souviendrai toute ma vie.

Moi, j'avais encore le nez dans des papiers cadeaux, et la tête dans les étoiles : j'étais une enfant très rêveuse, et puis, de toute manière, un jour d'anniversaire, on ne pouvait pas attendre de moi que je pense à des choses très sérieuses. Je pensais que 13 ans, c'était bien et c'était grand : cela faisait 2 ans que j'allais à Beauxbâtons, et comme mon anniversaire tombait un dimanche, j'avais eu l'autorisation de rentrer chez moi pour le fêter. 13 ans, donc, c'était bien. Mais dans ma tête, l'âge du vrai passage dans le monde des grands, c'était 15… parce que j'avais toujours apprécié ce chiffre, c'est vrai, mais aussi – surtout, peut être – parce qu'à mon école de sorcellerie, à 15 ans, on passait les BUSE, oui, mais aussi on entrait dans une catégorie des plus âgés, en quelque sorte. Un uniforme plus beau, une position meilleure, tout ça. Les deux dernières années avant le diplôme final, c'était un peu comme un monde olympien à mes yeux. Ca me faisait rêver, j'aimais beaucoup les jupes bleues que portait mes ainées, et je ne dansais pas trop mal, alors j'espérais entrer dans le club de danse de l'école – certains établissements ont une chorale qui chante leur hymne, nous, nous avions des pas de danses bien à nous.

Enfin… en tous cas, pour moi, 13 ans, ça n'était pas très important. Ma mère m'a fait changer d'avis, même si je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite. C'est le lendemain, lorsque je suis repartie à l'école, mon regard sur les choses – et surtout sur les hommes – avait changé.

_Fleur_, m'a-t-elle dit, _Fleur, ma fille, viens là._

Je suis venue, bien sûr. Ma mère avait cette sorte de pouvoir sur moi : et puis je la trouvais belle, immensément belle. Je pense encore aujourd'hui que, contrairement à moi, elle avait le véritable avantage de la beauté des traits. Mais je ne pourrais pas en être sûre…

Elle m'a attirée à elle, m'a serrée contre elle, puis m'a entrainée à l'écart.

_Tu sais que tu as du sang de Vélane, n'est-ce pas ?_ J'ai hoché la tête, bien sûr que je le savais, et je connaissais même toute la légende des Vélanes, toutes leurs histoires. Ce que j'en avais retenu, c'est quelles étaient jolies, et qu'elles pouvaient devenir vraiment hargneuses. Comme je n'étais pas très jolie, j'avais plus peur d'être méchante que d'autre chose.

_Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? _

J'ai froncé les sourcils, parce que je n'étais pas certaine de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait. Ca signifiait que j'avais un peu de Vélane en moi, donc certaines caractéristiques. Au-delà de ça, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle me demandait. Alors, je me suis tue.

Elle s'est contentée de sourire, doucement, mais avec une sorte de douleur, ou de tristesse. Je n'en suis pas certaine. Sans doute avait-elle souffert de ce statut si 'enviable', elle aussi. _C'est normal, c'est pour ça que je vais te l'expliquer._ Tout cela me semblait très étrange. Elle m'a assise en face d'elle, dans ce coin du jardin d'où il fallait sortir de la maison pour nous voir. Et elle m'a expliqué.

_ Les Vélanes ont un grand pouvoir sur les hommes, parce qu'elles peuvent les charmer. C'est une sorte de magie, très particulière, et très efficace aussi…_ Elle a eu un petit rire larvé, pas très joyeux. _Ce pouvoir, tu en as un peu en toi : une forme atténuée, bien sûr, mais existante tout de même._ Tout ça, je savais déjà, mais je savais qu'il y avait autre chose, après. J'avais comme une envie de l'interrompre, comme un instinct, sans doute. _Tu ne l'as sans doute pas senti, ou très peu, jusqu'ici, mais très bientôt il va se développer, et il va falloir apprendre à le contrôler. Et ça n'est pas facile._

_Des hommes vont t'admirer, te dévorer des yeux, tomber sous ton charme : seulement si tu le veux, bien sûr. Mais c'est si facile de s'y laisser aller. Dangereux aussi. _Elle a prononcé dangereux sur un ton presque agressif, et elle m'a saisi le menton pour planter ses yeux dans les miens, avec une forme d'urgence inquiétante. _Fais-y attention. N'oublie pas que ça n'est que de la poudre aux yeux, et que ces hommes se tuerait pour ta beauté, oui, mais pas pour toi. Ca n'est pas toi qu'ils aimeront._

Elle s'est tue. Elle a raclé sa gorge, c'était un discours douloureux, visiblement… c'était compréhensible, je sais que je vais devoir parler de cela à ma fille, moi aussi, et je ne vais pas aimer ce moment. Du tout.

_Se faire aimer, quand on a ce pouvoir, c'est encore plus difficile que si l'on était une femme ordinaire. Ne l'oublie pas, ce sera un poids plus qu'autre chose._

J'ai hoché la tête, doucement. Ces mots couraient dans ma tête, à toute vitesse, je n'étais pas certaine d'en saisir le sens plein : je comprenais que c'était lourd de ce sens qui m'échappait. Je comprenais que c'était très important, pour moi, pour ma vie, comme un immense secret, très important, très caché, et qu'on vous raconte mais que vous ne comprenez pas tout de suite. Trop énorme, trop étrange. Ou trop effrayant, c'est possible aussi.

_Beaucoup de filles seront jalouses, peut être méchantes. Ne leur en veut pas, elles ne savent pas, elles ne pourront jamais comprendre. Mais surtout…_ A nouveau, un silence, de plus en plus pesant, qu'elle a laissé s'éterniser, et j'ai eu envie de m'en aller, de m'arracher de là. Il y avait son regard si bleu, je ne pouvais m'en détacher, comme un reste de ce fameux pouvoir qui trainait dans tous ses regards pour les rendre envoutants. Elle était belle, décidément.

_ Surtout, fais attention à ne pas te laisser emporter par l'ivresse. Il y a une ivresse là-dedans, mais elle est destructrice, tu verras._

Ma mère a passé ses doigts dans mes cheveux, doucement, et elle m'a murmuré _Tu as de beaux cheveux_. Après ça, elle s'est levée, et elle m'a laissée seule, sans doute pour que je puisse réfléchir. Je ne l'ai pas fait, j'ai réussi à ne plus y penser de la journée, comme si ça n'avait pas existé. Et le lendemain, je suis repartie à l'école.

Alors, doucement, j'ai commencé à comprendre et à voir. Pendant un temps, je ne me suis toujours pas sentie concernée. Et puis un jour, j'ai croisé un garçon qui me plaisait. J'étais en 4ème année, lui en 7ème. Il était beau, à mon goût, et j'avais décidé qu'il était gentil. J'en parlais à mes copines, je rêvassais, je dessinais des cœurs dans mes cahiers : c'était un coup de cœur de gamine, et d'ailleurs, ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Un jour, je suis allée le voir, et je lui ai dit que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Il a rigolé, et il m'a dit que j'étais trop jeune. Après quoi, il m'a plantée là.

J'ai pleuré, un peu. Et puis une idée a germé dans mon esprit. Je savais que ça n'était pas bien, ma mère me l'avait dit, mais… c'était si tentant, et après tout je n'avais jamais essayé. Et mince alors, si je pouvais me rapprocher de lui comme ça, pour qu'il apprenne à me connaître, ça n'était pas si mal. En plus, si je n'essayais jamais, je ne pourrais jamais savoir comment ça fonctionnait, et me retrouver coincée en m'en servant sans faire exprès. Pour la plupart, ces raisons étaient des prétextes, mais je me suis laissé convaincre par moi-même. Le lendemain, je suis partie le revoir.

J'étais la même, mais convaincue. Je ne savais pas comment ça marchait, ce satané pouvoir, alors je me suis plantée face à lui, dans la bibliothèque, et j'ai fixé ses yeux. J'ai cru chanceler, comme si quelque chose explosait en moi, et se mettait à bourdonner. Et, quand j'ai réussi à calmer la vague, à la faire marcher plus doucement, j'ai vu son regard : brillant, brûlant. C'était ce que j'avais voulu, mais j'ai eu peur. Alors je suis partie, en courant, jusque dans ma chambre. Je me suis enfermée, et j'ai pleuré, à chaudes larmes cette fois. Il y avait toujours cette espèce de feu, en moi, et j'avais peur de sortir de là, parce que j'avais peur qu'il ne fasse effet à nouveau. Et puis, au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il ne partait pas, j'ai compris, comme deviné, qu'il ne partirait plus jamais. Pour moi, la solitude était finie, désormais j'aurais toujours en moi, avec moi, ce feu battant d'une magie quasi-palpable. C'était à la toute fin de l'année, et je suis rentrée chez moi pour les grandes vacances avec soulagement : j'avais besoin d'être seule – seule avec cette autre et nouvelle facette de moi que j'avais éveillée – pendant un moment. Me retrouver.

L'année suivante, je l'ai passée à modérer cette puissance nouvelle : très vite, j'ai réussi. Mais ça n'était pas le plus dur… Je ne pouvais pas comprimer ça tout le temps, il fallait le laisser sortir, s'exprimer, sous peine de me faire submerger par une vague trop puissante qui se déverserait d'un coup. Et ça, je n'en voulais plus. Alors, tout doucement, j'ai cherché à faire sortir ça. Comme je le voulais, et uniquement comme ça. En en choisissant l'intensité, et même la 'victime'. Au début, je n'y arrivais pas, c'était tout ou rien, et me retrouver dans les halls avec ce pouvoir de séduction qui flottait follement autour de moi, je n'aimais pas du tout.

Un jour, j'ai trouvé une solution. J'étais devant le miroir de notre salle de bain, et à côté une des filles de mon dortoir avait accroché une photo d'un sportif, tenant sa batte dans une main, et son balai de l'autre. J'essayais de le faire marcher, mais dans le vide ça n'était pas facile, et le reflet que je voyais était toujours le même : à mes yeux, ça ne changeait pas. Ce jour-là, je me suis retrouvée à irradier d'une surpuissance de ce pouvoir : c'était déjà ça, ça sortait maintenant de manière plus ordonnée. Le joueur à sifflé, et il m'a grogné _Toi, petite, t'es pas ordinaire._

Après, il m'a aidée. C'était très étrange, demander à un joueur de Quidditch sur une photo ce qu'il pensait de moi, ce à quoi je ressemblais, ce que je dégageais. Il s'est montré exigent, un vrai entraineur sportif : je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte tout de suite, mais ce qu'il m'imposait – pas seulement réduire, mais aussi mesurer exactement, et choisir, ce que j'exprimais – m'a fait progresser énormément à d'autres points de vue aussi, et en particulier sur ma magie ordinaire. C'est comme ça que j'ai été sélectionnée pour la Tournois des 3 Sorciers, j'en suis certaine.

A la fin de l'année, je savais décliner toutes les formes de mon pouvoir d'attraction, de banale – quand rien ne sortait – à ensorcelante en passant par des nuances de désir, de plaisir, de sourire, tout enfin. Et, stupidement, je me suis sentie puissante. La vraie erreur, c'est là que j'ai faite. Enfin, erreur, elle aura été instructive, intéressante, et aujourd'hui c'est peut être une expérience qu'il m'a apporté beaucoup. Ca n'empêche pas que c'était stupide, et que je m'en suis bien tirée.

J'ai testé ma nouvelle aptitude au bal de fin d'année, la cérémonie où les 7ème années recevaient leur diplôme, et où nous autres, les plus jeunes, nous les regardions avec envie avant de se gaver en dansant comme des imbéciles. Alors, pendant que je dansais avec un quelconque garçon, que je connaissais à peine, j'ai relâché les vannes, je me suis en quelque sorte sculptée pour lui plaire, pour attacher sur moi son regard, tant que je le souhaitais. Le lendemain, pendant le retour jusqu'à Paris, en train, il m'a cherchée partout, il m'a embrassée par surprise, et puis il est parti, comme désespéré.

Ca avait marché, je n'y croyais même pas. Je ne l'aimais pas, il ne m'était rien, mais je me sentais jubiler de cette puissance sur les hommes. J'ai rompu, assez gentiment, pendant les vacances : ça n'était pas ça qui m'intéressait. C'était de jouir de ce pouvoir, mais d'assez loin. De ma 6ème année – où j'ai eu ces fameuses jupes bleues, et cette place dans le club de danse – je n'ai pas eu un seul petit copain par contre, j'étais certaine que tous les garçons de l'école me suivaient des yeux quand je traversais le hall. Je me sentais valorisée et importante, désirée mais maîtresse de tout, parce que je ne me donnais pas. Ca faisait un peu _Liaisons dangereuses_ : j'avais lu le livre, et j'aimais l'idée d'être cette femme puissante par sa séduction. Oh, je ne serais pas allée si loin qu'elle, bien sûr, mais enfin…

Deux fois, je suis allée trop loin. La première m'a fiché un coup, la deuxième m'a calmée. Le professeur qui animait le club de danse était jeune, et plutôt bien fait de sa personne. Je me suis dit, pourquoi pas… La danse était le meilleur moyen de faire virevolter la beauté factice que me créait ce sang de Vélane. Alors, je l'ai fait : j'avais un peu peur, mais je sentais surtout en moi une excitation monter, encore et encore. C'était de la folie, et j'adorais l'idée, parce que ça me permettait de pousser le bouchon un peu plus loin.

J'ai dansé. Les bras, les jambes, le menton droit, levé, digne, et puis les volants de jupes, les mouvements des tissus. Je me sentais puissante, très puissante, il n'y avait pas d'autres hommes, ou presque, dans le club, alors… A la fin du morceau, je me suis arrêtée. J'avais les joues rougies, les yeux pétillants, je pense qu'à ce moment, j'étais peut être vraiment jolie.

Au moment de me tourner vers lui, pour constater mon effet, je me suis sentie chanceler, comme si un regard froid me perçait, et tout est retombé. Je me suis tout de même retournée, il me fixait froidement.

_Mademoiselle Delacour, venez je vous prie._ Je suis venue, bien entendu. Il m'a regardée intensément, j'ai déglutis avec difficulté, en tentant de n'avoir l'air de rien. _Je ne sais pas si c'est une question d'absence de maîtrise du pouvoir, ou de bêtise adolescente, mais faites attention._ Son ton était dur, désagréable. Déplaisant, et mon orgueil stupide en a pris un coup. _Et n'oubliez pas que j'ai des compétences suffisantes en défense contre les forces magiques de ce type pour vous enseigner à les combattre, en plus de vous montrer les entrechats. Méditez._

Je suis partie, penaude. J'avais rencontré une barrière. Je n'étais pas surpuissante. Ce qui, en soit, n'était pas nouveau… mais c'était la première fois que je me trouvais face à une résistance à la hauteur. Et une connaissance de ce de quoi il retournait, ce qui était tout aussi important. Ca m'a laissée assez songeuse, mais je n'ai pas arrêté, juste fait attention en sa présence. Je n'avais sans doute pas encore assez testé mes capacités et trouvé où était la limite. C'est arrivé plus tard, dans l'année, aux alentours du mois de mai, je crois.

Je continuais à tenir mon petit monde comme ça, de manière assez illusoire, j'en ai conscience aujourd'hui. J'avais dit à très peu de monde ce que je portais en moi. Ce qui expliquait cet effet d'aimant que j'avais sur les garçons. A quelques amies proches seulement. Et un jour, je suis passée dans le hall, et j'ai entendu des chuchotements, tout autour de moi. Jusqu'à ce qu'une fille, plus grande que moi, carrée, pas très belle c'est vrai, se plante devant moi et me jauge. Je suis restée droite, un air un peu hautain sur le visage.

_Alors joli minois, on se fait une cours d'admirateurs avec ses superpouvoirs, et on croit que ça fait de nous quelqu'un d'intéressant !_ Elle m'a craché ça au visage, sèchement, méchamment. _Tu vas voir ce que c'est d'être pointée du doigt parce qu'on est différente. Ou, dans ton cas, un imposteur._ Et puis elle a rigolé. Je pense qu'elle ne trouvait même pas ça drôle, simplement un juste retour du destin. J'étais restée de marbre, pour ne pas montrer ni mon choc, ni la part d'incompréhension. Et, pour finir, elle m'a plaqué dans les mains un papier, et m'a souhaité une bonne lecture avant de me laisser là, sous les rires des autres. Une photo de moi, faisant tourner mes cheveux, en dansant, et à côté une Vélane en colère, avec le même type de mouvement, mais le visage affreux et déformé. Et en dessous, cette note qui suffisait à me tuer _'A votre avis, comment captive-t-elle les hommes ?'_

J'ai arrêté, bien sûr, je ne laissais flotter au moi que le fond de cette magie, que je n'avais pas la force de me forcer à comprimer. Les rires et les moqueries n'ont pas duré très longtemps. Une école, c'est suffisamment vaste pour qu'il y ait un nouveau centre d'attraction régulièrement… Du coup, je me suis sentie un peu mieux, juste perdue. Parce que je m'étais construit une identité autour de cette admiration des gens. Mais ma mère avait raison, bien sûr elle avait raison, elle en était sans doute passé par là avant moi : _Ca n'est pas toi qu'ils aimeront. _C'était vrai. J'avais été adulée et jalousée, mais rien d'autre. Maintenant, je n'étais plus rien à mes yeux, et je me suis jetée dans le travail être une brillante élève pour compenser ce manque. J'ai découvert plus tard que ça n'était pas non plus la solution, mais c'était déjà ça. Le pouvoir n'était pas mort, pourtant. Et j'avais quelques amies, celles qui étaient déjà là avant.

Le travail, donc, j'ai buché, j'ai brillé dans mes études, parce que je n'étais pas si bête que ça. Mes professeurs m'appréciaient, et je suis arrivée en 7ème année première, presque partout, avec cette force magique plus puissante grâce à mon joueur de Quidditch sur sa photo cornée, et un peu plus mature, depuis qu'on m'avait remise à ma place. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais cherché qui de mes amies m'avait fait ce coup bas aujourd'hui, je pense que je la remercierais.

Nous sommes partis en Angleterre. J'avais 17 ans, j'étais du voyage. Et puis Madame Maxime, entre mes notes et mon sang, s'était entichée de moi. Peut être un peu aussi parce qu'elle comme moi étions de ce sang mêlé qui est souvent laissé à part : moi, c'était un sang de séduction, elle de terreur mais finalement, ça n'était pas si différent. Elle m'a dit un jour que je ne ferais jamais de grandes choses, mais que ma vie, je la ferais bien. Ca m'avait vexée, à l'époque, mais j'ai compris depuis qu'elle avait sans doute eu raison.

Là-bas, ça a été un bouleversement : je parlais l'anglais, mais avec un mauvais accent, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai bien aimé, être autre part. J'ai été sélectionnée par la coupe, et cette histoire d'Harry Potter m'a agacée. Il me prenait de ma place sous les feux de la rampe et ça, je ne savais pas encore le supporter. J'ai appris, beaucoup.

J'ai appris à céder la place, à ravaler l'orgueil à apprécier par-delà les préjugés. Personne ici n'avait jamais été en contact avec moi, alors je les faisais tous chavirer, en ne faisant pourtant pas grand-chose… mais ça n'était pas désagréable, parce que c'était raisonnable, dans l'ensemble. J'ai perdu. Et c'était presque un soulagement d'ailleurs, quand j'ai appris les fomentations du Mangemort, je n'ai pas cherché à contester. J'avais perdu parce que ça n'était pas fait pour moi. Et ça m'a beaucoup fait réfléchir, ça aussi…

Alors, j'ai essayé quelque chose d'autre. J'ai pris un prétexte, mon anglais : c'était pour mes parents, mes amis, pour expliquer ce départ soudain, après les examens, sans chercher à poursuivre d'études. Je voulais m'émanciper, et faire autrement. Reprendre non pas au départ, mais ailleurs : trouver l'accord entre moi, la Vélane, la femme, et la personne. J'ai trouvé ce poste à Gringotts, j'ai pris. Ca n'était pas le job de mes rêve peut être est-ce, au final, ce qui m'a plu dedans.

Trier des papiers, des pièces, des dossiers. Avec ces gobelins, tout autour, et quelques rares sorciers. Des missions, de-ci, de-là. J'étais consciencieuse.

Il n'y avait que des hommes, au nombre de trois, et moi. Nous avions une petite pièce où travailler, dans un arrière-fond de l'immense banque. Je venais dans des pulls aux grosses mailles, en jean, à peine maquillée. Je ne me rendais pas laide, non, simplement je ne me plaçais pas – je ne me plaçais plus – dans un rapport de séduction vis-à-vis des autres. Mon pouvoir, il était là, bien sûr, mais ça n'était pas le plus intéressant. Pour ça, tout comme pour les robes et les ongles manucurés, j'attendais les week-ends. Je n'avais pas cessé d'espérer plaire, seulement différemment. Et pas au boulot, ça n'était pas sain, j'avais testé à l'école.

Très vite, j'ai fait la connaissance de Bill, ou plus précisément je l'ai percuté. Je portais des dossiers, les yeux rivé sur la pile oscillante, et je ne regardais pas en face de moi. Je lui suis rentré dedans. Confuse, navrée. _Ca n'est pas grave ; vous être Fleur Delacour n'est-ce pas ?_

J'ai dit oui, avec un petit sourire. _Mes frères m'ont parlé de vous, mais dans leur description, vous étiez la plus belle blonde du monde._ Il a rit un peu, je ne savais pas comment le prendre. Ca n'était pas un compliment visiblement, mais ça ne semblait pas méchant non plus. J'ai fini de ramasser mes papiers d'un coup de baguette, sans répondre : je n'en avais pas franchement envie, il m'agaçait un peu. Il a dû le sentir, il a prit un air gêné, assez drôle avec son piercing à l'oreille et ses cheveux longs._ Oh, ce n'est pas de vous que je me moque ! c'est de mon frère Ronald, ma sœur m'a raconté l'air de benêt qu'il a eu quand vous l'avez remercié pour votre sœur._ Il a émis un son très proche du rire, comme un ricanement attendri. _Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui, sacré Ron !_

Je me souvenais de cet épisode, je n'avais pas pensé faire autant d'effet à ce garçon… sans doute faisait-il partie de ces hommes sans résistance aux Vélanes. J'ai souri, il m'a demandé si je voulais aller boire un café, après le travail._ Ca ne vous ferait pas de mal de voir autre chose de l'Angleterre que Poudlard et Gringotts._ J'ai acquiescé, avec un autre sourire. Il me plaisait bien, malgré tout.

Bill est mon premier véritable amour. Le seul, jusqu'à présent. Et ça, parce qu'il était différent lui aussi. Oh, pas comme moi bien sûr… mais c'était un homme à se mettre dans des embrouilles, à se rebeller, gentiment mais sûrement. Moi, il me plaisait. J'avais peur, oui, même beaucoup. Qu'il ne m'aime pas, ou alors qu'il ne voit que ma fausse beauté, de Vélane. Il a ri, et il m'a juré que non, lorsque je lui en ai parlé. Pour lui, ça n'avait aucun sens.

Je me faisais belle, bien sûr, parce que je voyais mon banal reflet dans la glace, et qu'avec du rouge à lèvre, un peu de far à paupière, et des habits seyants, je ressemblais un peu plus à la Vélane. Il m'a dit qu'il me préférait empêtrée dans de gros pulls, je ne le croyais pas, mais je faisais semblant. _La Vélane, elle est là, et elle te fait un charme sensuel. Toi, tu es là aussi, et je t'aime. _

J'ai annoncé à ma mère que j'allais me marier, j'ai senti dans son regard l'incertitude, et elle m'a blessée. J'étais revenue chez moi dans le seul but de le lui dire, et de lui présenter Bill, tout d'un coup. Deux ans de relation sans en parler, je n'avais pas voulu.

Je suis remontée dans ma chambre, j'ai vidé mes placards, et je suis redescendue en robe de chambre, les cheveux mal noués, pas plus amochie que ça, non, seulement au naturel. Elle m'a regardée bizarrement, et je lui ai dit qu'il m'aimait. Puis j'ai ouvert la porte, il est entré, je lui ai présenté mes parents.

Ses lèvres sur les miennes, et un grand sourire avec les yeux pétillants d'amour. _Tu es magnifique._ Ma mère a souri, elle l'a aimé tout de suite, son gendre.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai mis au monde ma fille. Bill est resté, je sais que ça n'a pas été facile pour lui de choisir : l'alerte, le combat, à Poudlard. Harry Potter était là, tout le monde. _Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour enfanter un jour pareil…_ C'était vrai, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Remus est passé, il lui a interdit de venir. Bill ne voulait pas, Remus a insisté : _Tu aimes ta femme, je le sais. Il y a assez de parents qui mourront aujourd'hui, pas besoin de toi en plus. _

J'ai su tout de suite qu'il pensait à la balafre sur son visage, à ce genre de chose. Bill a incliné la tête, de toute manière aucun endroit n'était bon. Alors il est allé sur le champ de bataille, peu de temps, et puis il est revenu et il est resté avec moi, m'entendre hurler que je le haïssais, puis me calmer, avec la péridurale, puis avec la naissance de la petite. La médicomage l'a amenée, nettoyée, et elle l'a ramenée, au moment où le patronus de Molly débarquait dans la pièce, en disant : _Fred est mort_, puis un silence…

J'ai laissé Bill partir tout de suite. Je lui ai dit d'y aller, que sa famille était là-bas, que je comprenais. Il a transplané, je me suis retrouvée seule, avec ma fille, ce bébé, si jeune et si frêle. J'avais envie de pleurer, bien sûr, peut être allait-il mourir là-bas. Ca a duré, longtemps. La médicomage est partie, je me suis retrouvée seule. Et soudain, par la cheminée, quelqu'un a atterri. Bill, couvert de poussière, à moitié blessé. Il m'a regardé, il a souri. Il a cherché ses mots, comme trop couvert d'émotions. _Fred est mort oui, mais…_ En essuyant une larme, il a retrouvé sa joie. _Maman a tué Lestranges ! Il est mort ! Victoire ! Victoire !_

Il s'est tu, il s'est approché de moi, et j'ai regardé notre fille. _Victoire…_

Je l'ai dit doucement, à voix basse, il m'a comprise, et il m'a dit oui, plusieurs fois de suite, avant de presser ses lèvres pleines de suies sur les miennes. Après ça, la tristesse l'a repris, je lui ai dit de retrouver sa famille, que je le rejoindrais après.

Victoire, oui, c'était cela. J'y étais parvenue. A trouver, à me trouver. A aimer, et être aimée. Malgré ce sang, malgré cette vie. C'était à la fois ma victoire et celle de tout un monde que je célébrais en serrant ma fille dans mes bras.

Victoire.

_Verdict ?_


End file.
